originalcmfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightmares and Daydreams
Nightmares and Daydreams is the 49 episode of Avatar The Last Airbender Writer: John O'Bryan Director: Ethan Spaulding Guest Stars: Grey DeLesile (Azula), Cricket Leigh (Mai), Brian George (Guru Pathik), Mark Hamill (Nightmare Ozai) Overview The invasion is four days away, and Aang begins to feel nervous about confronting the Fire Lord. Feeling that he is unprepared, he trains constantly and loses sleep, causing him to hallucinate and have nightmares. After three straight days, it takes the collaboration of Sokka, Toph, and Katara to get him to finally sleep and feel confident about facing the Fire Lord. Synopsis The gang arrives on the Black Cliffs, which is where the invasion force will meet up. Aang is stressed about the invasion being only four days away and that night he has a nightmare, in which he comes face to face with the Fire Lord, only to be told by him that he forgot to bring his pants. Meanwhile, Zuko is enjoying his life of royalty and making the most of it while his relationship with Mai goes well. After staying awake training for the past twenty-four hours, Aang tries to get some sleep, only to have another nightmare; this time he forgets to study for a math test administered by Ozai. He wakes up and starts walking around some koala-sheep, Katara also gets up and asks him to try to get some sleep. As this happens, Mai tells Zuko that there is a war meeting coming up, and he says that he was not invited, leading him to think that his father doesn't want him there. Aang has another nightmare in which Ozai tells him that he has overslept and missed the invasion, riding atop a flying, fire-breathing hippo-cow no less. As he wakes up, he starts going crazy from the lack of sleep, and says that he’s unraveling. Katara, Toph and Sokka all try to help Aang using different methods. Katara tries yoga in an artificial hot spring, and when she asks how he feels, he says that he feels hot, as if he's in the Fire Lord's palace and he's shooting fireballs at him, making him panic. Katara says that maybe he should talk his problems out. Sokka dons his beard and mustache from "The Headband" and tries to be a psychiatrist, talking to Aang about his feelings on confronting Ozai. When Aang simply asks how to calm himself, Sokka suggests he screams into a koala-sheep which he says is a pillow with the koala-sheep's response being "baah!" This does not make Aang feel better. Meanwhile Zuko confronts Azula about the war meeting, asking why she got invited and he didn’t. She says that he didn’t get an invitation because it’s obvious he’s supposed to be there, and goes on to tell him to stop acting like a child and go to the meeting. He says he won’t go. Next, Toph tries her method on Aang, giving him a brutal massage using log-shaped pieces of earth and Earthbending to create hard vibrations. When this fails, she offers acupuncture with a Boarcupine. Aang, terrified of the idea, runs away screaming. That night the gang asks Aang if he’s okay. Aang says that maybe he feels a bit better. They all go to sleep, but Aang has another, more frightening nightmare, this time a jumbled montage, consisting of snap images, expressing Aang's fear and stress over the upcoming battle. He wakes up and because of the stress, he states that he won’t sleep until the invasion. The next day, Aang, now very tired from lack of sleep, daydreams about professing his love for Katara, and passionately kissing her, calling her his "forever girl." He lies to her about it afterward, saying that he was daydreaming of what it is like living underwater. He spars against the noodle Ozai he made in "The Headband" and begins to hallucinate. Meanwhile, Zuko is told by a servant that everyone is waiting for him at the meeting, and he realizes that his father does want him there. Aang, on the other hand, is not doing so great, and as he tries to train, he starts hearing Momo talk, and then Appa. He then starts seeing them fight samurai-style, as Koala Sheep cheer them on. As well, he sees Guru Pathik with six arms floating on a cloud with two bowls of onion and banana juice singing about chakras. He also sees many more illusions. After the meeting, Zuko tells Mai that his father treated him like his right-hand man. But he confesses that although he acted like the perfect prince, he was not being himself. Aang (now completely exhausted) wanders around the campsite and stumbles across what he takes to be a bed of clouds. He immediately dismisses it as another hallucination. His friends inform him that the bed of wool is indeed real and they spent hours working on it, so he could sleep. Aang continues to insist he is not ready, but Katara and the rest of the gang encourage him, with Katara saying that he has been training for this since the day they met, and that he is ready. Aang finally calms down and falls asleep. He has one last dream in which he appears before the Fire Lord. Ozai says that he forgot his pants but Aang merely smiles and says that it is in fact the Fire Lord who has forgotten his pants. Ozai covers himself, embarrassed that his "royal parts are showing.” Aang, with his nerves gone, can now rest for the invasion. Category:Favorite Episodes Category:Avatar The Last Airbender